Lagumu
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Kupersembahkan rindu ini dengan lagumu. Harap kamu tahu betapa rindunya hati ini ke dalam rengkuhmu.


_an kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **Lagumu** orisinil milik Tsukkika Fleur, dan tentu **Kuroko no Basket** milik  Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 _Warning:_ Modified Canon!, Poetry Fic, Typo(s), dan kesalahan yang luput dari suntingan saya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Halo

Apa kabar?

.

Aku rindu

Sudah lama rasanya aku tak bersua denganmu, dengan dirimu

.

Dirimu yang dulu berdiri di sisiku kini telah diganti oleh sepotong potret kusam di tepi kasur

Panas tangan lembutmu yang dulu selalu menggenggamku erat juga tak lagi berada dalam rengkuh

Tutur demi tutur yang dulu kerap menyemangatiku juga luruh dibawa embusan sendu di tiap subuh

.

Jadi kini yang kukerjakan hanyalah termangu

Ditemani secangkir chamomile hangat yang sering kamu buat dulu

Mengenang kisah komedi yang kamu lantunkan di tiap waktu

Mengingat bibirmu yang selalu mengucap aku cinta kamu

Dan bagaimana kamu sering mainkan lagu cinta untukku di tiap akhir minggu

Lalu aku semakin sadar bahwa aku memang terlalu merindu

.

Di mataku kini terbentang selembar kertas sederhana ternoda debu

Kertas biasa, kelewat lusuh, namun aku tahu di sini banyak sekali tangis air matamu

Kamu dulu pernah bilang bahwa kertas ini begitu berarti buatmu

Katamu kertas ini adalah pembuktian dari sekujur cintamu

Maka aku dengan senang hati menyimpankan secuil kertas penuh rasa ini untukmu

Yang akan kumainkan di sepanjang penguhujung tahun melulu

Sebagai obat candu akibat hilangnya dirimu di samping raga ringkihku

.

Bagaimanapun, selembar kertas ini tak pernah cukup untuk melampiaskan bagaimana sakitnya bila kembali teringat kamu

Namun demimu akan tetap kumainkan

Lagu cinta yang dulu sering kamu nyanyikan untuk diriku

Walau permainan ini tak akan pernah lagi terselip nada-nada indah yang selalu kamu sematkan di tiap dentingan tuts piano kesayanganmu

Aku akan tetap melagukan lagumu

Agar aku tetap mengingat bagaimana hangatnya suaramu yang selalu berbisik di telingaku

Seakan kamu di sana, di sampingku, ikut menyanyikan partitur ini ketika aku sedang duduk, memainkannya demimu

.

Kuingin kamu dengar lagi aku

Dengarkan betapa cintanya aku padamu

Rasakan betapa rindunya aku padamu

Dan ketahuilah betapa sempurnanya dirimu bagiku

.

Biarkanlah diriku terus memainkan not-not kasih punyamu

Biarkanlah diriku terus bercerita padamu lewat lagumu

Biarkanlah hari ini aku terus mengadu

Karena hati ini tidak sekuat baja yang tak lebur bila tertancap paku

Karena kamulah satu-satunya bahu

Di mana aku poles diriku menjadi sekuat batu

.

Tapi maafkan aku

Aku tahu kedua tanganku akan kembali terangkat

Lalu melemas dengan menjuntai di sisi tubuh frustasi

Dan lagumu akan kembali berhenti di penggal terakhir

Aku tahu

Karena tahun lalu juga begitu

Sebelumnya pun begitu

Dari awal memang sudah begitu

.

Garis-garis pelengkap putih itu lantas mengabur

Yang tinggal hanya bayang-bayang

Dan mana mungkin aku bisa baca

.

Salahkan air mataku

Yang selalu turun lebih cepat dari akhir lagumu

Atau salahkan saja diriku

Mengapa membiarkanmu pergi secepat itu

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cuaca tak akan pernah secerah bulan lainnya di Desember. Ia terlahir di bulan penuh kelabu. Persis sama dengan kelabu yang menggantung di bentangan biru hari ini.

Ia tak gunakan syal, maupun balutan jas tebal untuk menghalau segala macam dingin yang siap menyerang di tiap detiknya. Balutan kemeja putih dengan rompi tipis dipilih tanpa mengindahkan suhu yang sudah tidak bersahabat.

Akashi Seijuurou tak akan gentar.

Tiga mawar merah, tiga merah muda, dan tiga putih. Durinya telah terpangkas rapi. Seluruh lekuk mahkota bunganya pun telah dihiasi buket cantik. Dilengkapi dengan simpul pita merah muda terpasang apik.

Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya. Yang ia jaga cuman satu. Karangan bunganya.

Akashi tersenyum—lama.

"Ini untukmu." katanya. Ia membungkuk, meletakkan hartanya secara perlahan. "Anggap saja mawar ini mewakili 999 tangkai yang baru mulai kutanam saat ini."

Kemudian ia tertawa; pelan, berat, dan satir dari lidahnya.

"Selamat Hari Ibu."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 _NP: Mother - 96neko_


End file.
